


В пламени адских костров

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Porn With Plot, Randy Orton is a nazist, Seth Rollins is a juw, alternate universe - nazist Germany
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ: Третий Рейх, Рэнди Ортон - штандартенфюрер СС, Сет Роллинс - сладкий иудейский мальчик.<br/>В обмен на жизнь свою и своей семьи, один продуманный старый еврей отдает в бессрочное пользование ящик с бесценными для коллекционера-Ортона сокровищами. А вместе с ним посылает в подарок младшего сына, на котором Ортон и пробует это "бесценное содержимое".</p>
            </blockquote>





	В пламени адских костров

Это никогда не было секретом, хоть и обставлялось все с таинственным видом. Но после восьмого такого приглашения, для Рэнди уже не составляло труда понять, о чем будет идти речь и чем его попытаются купить на этот раз. Люди готовы были пойти на многое, чтобы отвести от себя всевидящее ока и длинную руку СС. Те, кто не мог дойти до самого Гиммлера, останавливались на ступенях пониже, и не было другого ответственного за их надежду, чем Рэнди, на которого и обрушивался поток увещеваний, просьб и посулов.  
И все это несказанно смешило Ортона, для которого обещания и взятки были ничтожны, но превыше всего оставалась честь и верность. Строгие моральные устои и следование заветам фюрера перевешивали любые сокровища, которыми хитрые жиды-торговцы до сих пор владели. Мелкий, грязный народец, годный только на то, чтобы поддерживать очищающий огонь печей Дахау. Но вместе с тем, Рэнди никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии послушать напевные речи жидов, выторговывающих себе жизнь. И не было удовлетворения сильнее, чем знать, что все они поются без толку, что не сегодня, так завтра или через неделю в их дома ворвутся солдаты вверенного Рэнди штандарта, чтобы забрать всех живущих там. А накопленное и тщательно схороненное богатство отойдет в казну великого рейха, и ничем больше грязные иудеи не смогут быть полезны империи.  
Этим вечером Рэнди шел к одному из таких бесполезно надеявшихся, уже зная, что не пройдет и трех дней, как и его семью отправят в Дахау, но страстные речи жида были так искренни, так переполнены надеждой, что момент наслаждения превосходством обещал быть одним из самых сильных за все недавнее время. Рэнди не мог себе отказать.  
Он вошел в высокий проем через гостеприимно распахнутую дверь, чувствуя себя уже хозяином этого милого дома, в котором витал запах выпечки и сладких женских духов, и у входа его встречала вся мужская часть семьи. Отчего евреи прятали своих женщин, Рэнди не понимал. Ни у одного верного солдата Рейха не встало бы на грязную иудейскую сучку. Но если им так хотелось и они чувствовали себя в безопасности, отчего же было не поддержать их в этой детской наивности.  
\- Я рад, что вы приняли наше приглашение, штандартенфюрер, - с заметной хрипотцой, подобострастно склонившись перед вошедшим, поздоровался глава семьи. – Это честь для нас…  
\- Несомненно, - перебил его Рэнди, оглядывая уютное просторное жилище. Он уже знал, где старый еврей хранит свои бумаги и деньги, где сейф с драгоценностями его жены и дочери, но время для атаки еще не наступило. Это был аперитив, и Рэнди хотел посмаковать сладкий вкус страха, исходящий от собравшихся здесь.  
\- Прошу вас, герр Ортон, пройдемте в мой кабинет, или вы хотели бы отобедать сначала?  
\- В кабинет, - кивнул Рэнди, напоследок рассматривая сыновей еврея, которые, опустив глаза в пол, провожали отца и его гостя. Крепкие, сильные, они бы стали верными солдатами фюрера, если бы им не выпала тяжкая участь нести в себе грязную иудейскую кровь. Рэнди смерил взглядом младшего, из любопытства поднявшего глаза на гостя, фыркнул неслышно и пошел за его отцом.  
У Рэнди не было уважения к этому дому, к семье, живущей в нем, к еврею, по возрасту годившемуся ему в отцы. Он не снимал фуражку, хотя правила приличия, искренне им соблюдавшиеся в других местах, требовали этого. Но нет, евреи не достойны уважения, и Рэнди не торопясь шел за хозяином дома, все еще гадая, деньги тот предложит ему или драгоценности.  
\- Присаживайтесь, герр Ортон, - еврей показал на мягкое кресло, стоявшее у длинного дубового стола, за который сел сам.  
\- Не стоит, не думаю, что я здесь задержусь.  
\- Как будет угодно, - склонил голову еврей, и Рэнди готов был поклясться, что в его глазах была насмешка.  
Между тем, пока гость осматривал высокие дубовые полки, уставленные книгами, хозяин кабинета склонился и почти скрылся под столом, откуда вытащил и тяжело ударил дном об стол деревянный ящик, на котором еще оставались мутные разводы от плохо вытертой пыли. Рэнди брезгливо скривился, но еврей не обратил на это внимания. Он развернул ящик, проскрипевший по дубовой столешнице окованными металлом уголками, и Рэнди поморщился от звука, противно резавшего слух.  
\- Я слышал, герр Ортон, что вы цените древнее искусство Китая, - проникновенно начал свою речь еврей, и это насторожило Рэнди. О его увлечении знали только доверенные лица – антиквары и охотники за редкостями, и то, что слухи начали расползаться, было неприятным известием. Он напрягся. – Волей судьбы мне в руки попала одна интересная коллекция безделушек, и я искренне надеюсь обрести в вашем лице компаньона в восхищении ею.  
Словно между делом, он запустил руку в ящик и извлек из него то, от чего у Рэнди перехватило дыхание. В руках старого еврея был искусно выполненный дилдо из нефрита: длинный, тонкий, с четко вырезанными анатомическими подробностями. Крупная головка игрушки светилась в неверном свете верхней лампы, будто уже орошенная капельками смазки, а ровные небольшие яички у основания, казалось, были даже покрыты тонкими волосками, словно у настоящего полового органа.  
\- Откуда это у вас? – охрипшим голосом произнес Рэнди, силой удерживая себя от того, чтобы не шагнуть к еврею и не взять из его грязных сморщенных рук это истинное произведение эротического искусства.  
\- Попалось по случаю, - все также уклончиво объяснил хозяин. – Вам нравится?  
Разрази его гром, если Рэнди не понравилось то, что он увидел. Но он никак не выразил это, ни словом, ни жестом, и еврей, покачав головой, спрятал игрушку в ящик, чтобы вынуть оттуда еще одну. Бледно-желтая, небольшая и казавшая прозрачной из-за камня, из которого ее вырезали, она тоже была анатомически верной, но даже не это привлекало в ней. Дилдо был словно пропитан теми веками, что кочевал из рук в руки, на нем мерещились капельки девственной крови, не однажды, наверное, орошавшие его.  
\- Этим пользовали девственниц при дворе китайских императоров, - озвучил его догадки еврей. – Он маленький, но приятный на ощупь, потрогайте.  
Он без стеснения протянул игрушку Рэнди, а тот, чувствуя, как прилипает к спине форменная рубашка, не удержался и взял дилдо в руку. Бархатистый, но гладкий, он удобно лег в ладонь, Рэнди провел большим пальцем по головке, по искусно вырезанной щелке на венчике, и понял, что в горле пересохло до скрипа. Без разрешения он налил себе воды из стоявшего на столе графина, не понимая, что выдает этим свое волнение.  
\- Я рад, что и он вам понравился.  
Рэнди не слушал еврея, обошел его со спины, чтобы самому увидеть, какие еще сокровища скрывает в себе пыльный потертый ящик. Реальность превзошла все ожидания. Древние артефакты, бесценные и драгоценные хотя бы из-за материалов, которые на них пошли, были свалены в обитый тонкой тканью сундук, но от этого казались еще дороже и желаннее. Как такое сокровище могло пройти мимо него, Рэнди не понимал. Еврей снова достал из ящика игрушку, идеально похожую на половой орган, но огромную, совершенно нереальных размеров.  
\- А эту использовали для казни неверных жен, герр Ортон. Видите, она полая.  
Он ловко открутил основание дилдо, которое изображало раскрытую вагину, все также анатомически верную, и показал Рэнди темную пустоту, скрывавшуюся за ней. Размышлять о философском и изотерическом смысле этого было некогда, Рэнди жадно рассматривал то, что скрывалось под темным камнем.  
\- Ее наполняли горячей водой для особенных удовольствий, а для казни наполняли горящими углями, и несчастная женщина умирала от разрыва половых органов и от адской боли.  
Еврей перевернул дилдо и на подставленную руку выпал еще один, поменьше размером.  
\- Этот такой же, - пояснил еврей. – Но его использовали только для наслаждений.  
Взгляд его затуманился, сухое лицо, испещренное морщинами, приобрело выражение истинного сластолюбия, что выглядело отталкивающе. Рэнди немедленно отвел взгляд от него, протянул руку к ящику и достал черный гладкий дилдо, изогнутый и небольшой.  
\- Этим пользовались содомиты, - вдруг пояснил еврей, хитро смотря на Рэнди снизу вверх. Но тот не поддался на провоцирующий взгляд, ему нечего было стыдиться. Слава, окружавшая главу гитлерюгенда, оставалась только его славой, и никто их знакомых Рэнди верных солдат Рейха не был замаран противоестественными отношениями. Но меж тем, это нисколько не влияло на его восхищение коллекцией, пусть и находящейся в столь неподходящем для нее месте, и на ее отдельные части.  
\- Сколько вы хотите за все это? – сразу перешел к делу Рэнди.  
\- Нисколько, герр Ортон, - быстро, будто загодя ответ готовил (что, возможно, так и было), сказал еврей. – Вы сами понимаете, что она бесценна.  
\- Тогда… Зачем вы пригласили меня?  
\- Не стоит сердиться, штандартенфюрер, - примирительно поднял руки вверх еврей. – Я не смогу продать вам ее. Но…  
Он выдержал долгую паузу, а Рэнди смотрел на его вытянутый вверх указательный палец, на пожелтевший сухой ноготь, и думал, что ничего не стоит вынуть сейчас из кобуры револьвер и уничтожить мерзкую тварь, не дожидаясь готовящейся операции.  
\- Я готов отдать вам ее на бессрочное хранение, герр Ортон, - шепотом сказал еврей. – Если вы пообещаете мне не нападать на мою семью. Я знаю о том, что запланировано, и прошу вас, герр Ортон, пощадить мою семью. Взамен я могу пообещать вам, что эта коллекция будет не последней, которой вы сможете насладиться. Моя семья, герр… Мои сыновья, они еще слишком молоды, а дочь совсем ребенок. Пощадите нас.  
От прежней заносчивости и насмешек не осталось и следа. Перед Рэнди оказался очередной ничтожный червяк, умолявший о милости, и не в правилах Ортона было даровать ее. Но сейчас у червяка имелся козырь, и, как любой страстный ценитель, Рэнди не мог себе отказать.  
\- Хорошо, - сдался он после долгих размышлений. – Я принимаю твои условия.  
\- Спасибо, герр, - еврей потянулся к его руке, в которой еще находился небольшой черный дилдо, чтобы поцеловать ее, но Рэнди отдернул руку. – Есть еще кое-что…  
\- Ты ставишь мне условия, тварь? – по-змеиному зашипел выведенный из себя Рэнди.  
\- Это не условие, герр Ортон. Это просьба! Ведь за коллекцией нужно ухаживать, содержать ее в порядке. И у вас же нет такого человека? Но у меня есть. Сет!  
Словно только того и ждав, дверь в кабинет отворил младший сын хозяина дома, тот самый, что провожал Рэнди любопытным взглядом.  
\- Это мой сын, Сет, - представил его еврей. – Он хранит все произведения искусства в моем доме, ухаживает за ними. Я готов отправить его к вам вместе с этим сундуком, в обмен на его и наши жизни. Прошу вас, герр Ортон…  
И снова юркий жид оказался прав. Рэнди никому не мог доверить свое собрание древностей, зная, что это немедленно станет темой для сплетен. А зависимый от него ценой жизни всей семьи еврейчик стал бы надежным хранителем.  
\- Я согласен, - решил Рэнди.  
\- Слава Яхве, - выдохнул старый еврей. – Я пришлю сына к вам сегодня вечером, герр Ортон. И если в мои руки попадет что-то, настолько же ценное, я дам вам знать.  
\- Непременно, - бросил на прощание Рэнди, смерил наглого еврейского отпрыска взглядом и вышел, не надеясь на добрые проводы.  
Свежий воздух улицы остудил пылавшее лицо, привел в порядок мысли. Рэнди жадно глотал прохладу, от которой прояснялись мысли, но не чувствовал ни единого намека, что поступил неверно. А от воспоминаний о богатой коллекции, которая теперь принадлежала ему, в животе сладко подвело. Он не обманывался льстивыми речами еврея и понимал, что тот выкупил жизнь своей семьи тем, что смог угодить штандартенфюреру. А его сын, заложник во вражеском доме, стал дополнительной гарантией молчания. Рэнди не о чем было беспокоиться.

Быть штандартенфюрером крупного города означало еще и то, что его приказы не оспаривались никем, и когда Рэнди сообщил о том, что одной конкретной еврейской семье еще позволено покоптить своим нечистым дыханием синее небо истинно арийских земель, никто не воспринял его слова в штыки. Если начальник сказал так, что подчиненным не следовало сомневаться. А Рэнди, выторговавший старику-еврею еще несколько месяцев жизни, предался страстным мечтам о том, как посвятит этот вечер разбору коллекции. Вчера еврейчик, груженый тяжелым ящиком, оказался возле дверей его дома слишком поздно, чтобы Рэнди мог потратить драгоценное время на любимое хобби, но сегодня его ничто не удержит от этого. И от нетерпения, снедавшего его, Рэнди становилось жарко.  
Духота, царившая тем летом в городе, добавляла градусов к собственному кипению Ортона. Форма казалась еще плотнее, к черной ткани солнце так и липло, и мерзкий пот насквозь вымачивал рубашку и штаны, даже китель казался влажным. Белые дубовые листья в петлицах неприятно царапали пальцы, когда Рэнди, уже покинувший управление и спешивший домой, позволил себе расстегнуть две верхние пуговицы кителя. Горячий воздух тут же забрался под плотный воротник, но даже это было похоже на прохладу, настолько жарко было Рэнди. Он вел машину неаккуратно, благо, что все в этом городе знали, кому она принадлежит, и никто не рисковал бросаться под колеса. Рэнди гнало вперед нетерпение и жажда рассмотреть получше свой нежданный подарок, даже грязнокровый жиденок не уменьшал радости от этого приобретения.  
В доме Ортона было прохладно – спасибо высоким деревьям, росшим под окнами и дарившим блаженную тень, из-за которой даже в самый солнечный день в комнатах царил полумрак. Рэнди едва успел снять фуражку, как перед ним оказался еврейчик, подсунутый отцом в качестве откупного. Ему-то точно не было жарко в такую погоду. На ладном теле была только просторная белая рубаха из тонкого полотна, а на ногах – широкие штаны. Мерзкая тварь ходила по дому босиком, что взбесило бы Рэнди в другое время, но сейчас все затмевало только одно желание.  
\- Показывай, - велел он, и парень немедленно повел его вглубь дома, словно уже чувствовал себя в нем хозяином. В другой раз Рэнди обязательно покажет иудейской бляди, где его место, но только в другой раз…  
Сундук с сокровищами, в который уже успел превратиться для Рэнди потертый ящик с металлическими уголками, стоял в его спальне – видимо, в его отсутствие именно туда и принес его с собой этот еврей. То, что он без разрешения вошел в спальню, добавило причин уничтожить его, и Рэнди с удовольствием поставил на лбу парня мысленную черную метку. Тихое бешенство – лучший друг и худший враг Ортона – понемногу поднималось к горлу темной удушливой волной. Руки так и чесались уничтожить мелкую гниду, вытрясти его, как камешек из сапога, а потом раздавить, наслаждаясь чавканьем грязной крови под подошвой… Казалось, еще минута – и Рэнди голыми руками разорвет проклятого еврея, каждая секунда была обратным отсчетом до того, как он бросится на него, но Ортон бездействовал.  
Вместо этого он смотрел, как парень открывает крышку ящика и поворачивает к нему, давая снова насладиться пусть и сваленными неприглядной кучей, но все еще прекрасными произведениями искусства. Огонь ярости в Рэнди понемногу угас, но на смену ему пришло озарение и еще худшее наказание, которое только можно придумать.  
\- Раздевайся, - приказал он еврею, а парень замер, глядя на него глазами испуганной лани. – Раздевайся!  
Еще никогда до этого Рэнди не приходилось повторять свой приказ дважды, и сила его голоса, помноженная на скрытые внутри глубины, не дала еврейчику шанса воспротивиться. Он, все еще не сводя с Рэнди испуганных глаз, сдернул через голову рубаху, открывая взгляду сформировавшееся молодое тело с четко очерченными мускулами, с играющими под бронзовой кожей мышцами. Если бы не его происхождение, то парень мог бы стать гордостью гитлерюгенд, а потом и армии. Что скрывать, и сам Рэнди взял бы в свой штандарт такого молодца, но сама судьба была против этого.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Сет, герр Ортон, - сипло пробасил тот и откашлялся, пробивая вставший поперек горла сухой ком.  
\- Сет, - задумчиво повторил Рэнди, прислушиваясь к звучанию имени. – Странный выбор.  
Парень пожал плечами, будто извиняясь за странные поступки отца, назвавшего его так, но Рэнди уже было все равно. Он помахал рукой, молча приказывая Сету раздеться совсем, и тот все понял, вот только выполнять не спешил.  
\- Простите, герр Ортон, но зачем?  
Щенок решил поспорить с приказом, чего Рэнди никому не позволял делать, да и вообще – зарвался, не зная еще настоящей арийской ярости, и показать ее ему было делом чести.  
\- Раздевайся, - прорычал Рэнди, и Сет, основательно струхнув, стянул и штаны, неловко выпутываясь из них, потому что дрожали колени. Так-то лучше, не без удовольствия подумал Рэнди.  
Оставив парня стоять и бояться, он подошел к ящику, мимоходом замечая, как Сет провожает каждое его движение растерянным взглядом. Он еще понятия не имел, что Рэнди задумал, но уже боялся – и этим, очевидно, спас себе жизнь.  
Ортон же, покопавшись в ящике, вынул и показал Сету один из тех дилдо, которые уже успел увидеть у его отца. Черный, изогнутый почти как бумеранг и небольшой размером – для анального секса.  
\- У тебя есть тридцать секунд, чтобы принести из аптечки в ванной вазелин, - бросил он, искоса глядя на Сета, но тот стоял столбом и бежать куда-то явно не планировал. – Двадцать семь.  
И снова стало понятно, что он не шутит. Сет, побледнев почти до синевы, сделал несколько неровных шагов к двери.  
\- Двадцать три, - скучающим голосом оповестил Рэнди, и только после этого Сет выскочил в коридор.  
Он справился за восемнадцать секунд, принес в дрожащей руке металлическую банку с вазелином, и Рэнди усмехнулся про себя. Сет все еще был бледен и напуган, протягивал банку несмело и робко, заранее боясь того, что с ним сделают. Но вместо того, чтобы собственноручно наказать мерзавца, Рэнди протянул ему дилдо, указал на пушистый ковер у кровати и велел Сету самому развлечь себя. Пускать жида в собственную постель было бы кощунством по отношению к себе, но увидеть, как тот извивается, как червяк, у его ног было бы достойным зрелищем.  
Сет же, зажмурившись и рухнув на пол так, что зазвенели колени, вслепую пытался одновременно открыть банку и найти такую позу, чтобы было не стыдно и удобно. Он понял, что спорить и противоречить хозяину грозило смертью, а именно от этого и его самого, и всю свою семью пытался спасти отец. Рэнди же устроился в кресле, наблюдая за его мучениями и готовясь развлекаться. Слева от него на полу стоял сундук, в который Рэнди то и дело поглядывал, наслаждаясь красотой и идеальностью проработки каждого искусственного члена. Все они были прекрасны, но еще лучше был тот, что пытался впихнуть в себя парень перед ним.  
Рэнди смешило это действо: Сет был неловок, стеснялся и жался, боялся его до умопомрачения, но все равно старался сделать все так, чтобы заслужить милость. Он стоял боком к Рэнди, опирался на левую руку и разведенные колени, а правой рукой пытался запихнуть в себя небольшую игрушку, которая в его руках казалась еще меньше, чем была. Рэнди сел глубже в кресло, стащил сапоги и расставил ноги, отдыхая после долгого рабочего дня, и понемногу оттаивал, наблюдая за неловким копошением.  
Но постепенно смех его исчезал, уступая место чему-то более темному, чем гнев и ярость. Сет, впуская в свое тело игрушку, стал делать это ритмично и плавно, словно нашел свой ритм, при котором было не то, что не больно, а едва ли не приятно. Так показалось Рэнди, который увидел, как разгладилось у его пленника лицо, как с него пропали морщины боли и страха, а испарина, выступившая на лбу, вряд ли была вызвана чем-то другим, кроме удовольствия.  
Осененный догадкой, Рэнди выпрямился и подался к шумно дышащему Сету, водившему рукой за спиной и при этом же подававшимся назад, будто насаживаясь на дилдо. Рэнди не поверил, что такое возможно, если бы не видел собственными глазами. Он не хотел думать, что именно произошло, но причина была так очевидна, что не принять ее было бы огромной глупостью. Только дурак бы сейчас не понял, что все это Сет делал не впервые. Слишком уж отточенными казались его движения, слишком ненаигранными – эмоции. Парень явно знал толк в таких забавах, и Рэнди мысленно проклял сем себя за то, что вместо наказания принес ему удовольствие.  
Этого нельзя было допускать, и срочно пришлось исправлять ошибку.  
\- Возьми этот! – велел Рэнди, протягивая Сету длинный нефритовый дилдо, и парень, с видимым трудом пришедший в себя после нескольких минут удовольствия, вытащил из себя игрушку, чтобы заменить ее другой.  
Теперь Рэнди все было видно лучше: и мокрую от пота поясницу, и блестящий от вазелина анус с раскрытыми краями, из которого с легкостью вынырнул черный дилдо – гладкий и такой же блестящий. Сет, медленно выпрямившись и встав на колени, потянулся, снимая напряжение в мышцах, а Рэнди залюбовался тем, как ожило идеальное тело, которому самое место было в пантеоне арийских богов, но предназначенное только для печей Дахау. Сет потянулся к баночке, стоявшей на полу, и Рэнди увидел его член, подтянувшийся к животу и крепкий, темный от прилившей крови. Ортон из простого любопытства не мог не оценить член другого мужчины, хотя никогда не испытывал к ним противоестественной тяги.  
Длинный зеленый дилдо выпал из кулака Ортона в подставленную руку Сета, и тот, отвернувшись, чтобы спрятать запунцовевшее лицо и блеск в глазах, снова опустил взгляд вниз. Он зачерпнул из баночки вазелин, двумя рывками растер его по стволу и направил руку за спину. Рэнди снова откинулся в кресле, потер о высокий подголовник взмокший затылок и приготовился… Смотреть. Он игнорировал то, что с каждым движением руки Сета его все больше бросает в жар. Он не позволял себе даже расстегнуть, не то, что снять китель, дать коже охладиться. Рэнди старался игнорировать то, что у него сбивается дыхание на каждый толчок дилдо внутрь растянутого зада, на каждый тихий вздох Сета.  
Вопреки всем устоям, принципам и привычкам члену становилось тесно в белье, и только то, что в галифе не видно, что он возбужден, давало Рэнди шанс на самооправдание. Уверяя себя, что никто и никогда не проникнет в его тайну, он смотрел на то, как изгибается перед ним Сет, успокаивая себя тем, что единственный свидетель его позора – давно приговоренный к смерти еврей, и не ему идти поперек воли того, в чьих руках жизнь его самого и его семьи.  
Рэнди не заметил, как у него приоткрылся рот. Он облизывался, пытаясь увлажнить пересохшие от горячего дыхания губы, и в этот момент Сет поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. То ли от увиденного, то ли от грязной похоти, завладевшей его телом, но Сет вскрикнул – высоко и болезненно, разрушив этим момент всепоглощающего внимания Рэнди. Тот встряхнул головой, прогоняя морок, жестом руки заставил Сета остановиться.  
\- Стой так, - велел он.  
Рэнди достал из ящика что-то, бросил на Сета строгий взгляд, но тот и не думал шевелиться. Даже его рука замерла, оставив полувытащенный дилдо торчать из задницы. Рэнди должно было стать противно – и стало бы, - но уже не сейчас. Ему захотелось выяснить, до каких пределов может дойти бесстыдство и сластолюбие жиденка, как сильно он сможет раскрыться на глазах у главного своего врага. Рэнди дошел до ванной комнаты, открутил крышку с огромного полого дилдо и вынул из него второй – поменьше.  
В такую жару горячая вода отдавала прохладой речного потока, и Рэнди вывернул вентиль до упора, заполняя кипятком внутренность дилдо. Нагревшийся камень обжигал руку. Ортон зажал его подмышкой и вернулся в спальню. Сет все также неподвижно стоял на полу, боясь пошевелиться, и Рэнди носком сапога заставил его убрать руку. Теперь дилдо, скользкий и влажный, удерживался только крепко сжавшимися мышцами, обхватившими его туго и плотно, тяжелое основание покачивалось и грозило вытянуть всю игрушку наружу, а Сет, напрягаясь, старался удержать ее внутри.  
Грязная еврейская блядь!  
В душе Рэнди словно гром ударил и полыхнула молния от осознания того, насколько мерзкими, противными всем устоям и морали, были постельные привычки этого жида, но и предательская мысль о том, что он выглядит сейчас развратнее любой продажной девки и наслаждается этим, не прошла мимо воспалившегося разума Рэнди.  
\- Перевернись, - приказал он, и Сет с готовностью повернулся. Из-за его неловких движений дилдо все-таки выскользнуло наружу, и покрасневшие, чуть вспухшие края ануса разошлись, уже не стянутые вокруг игрушки.  
Рэнди закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти, пытаясь привести в порядок пульс и воспламенившийся разум. Он уговаривал себя, что все это морок, наваждение, проклятая еврейская магия, но все равно открыл глаза и уставился на задницу Сета. Тот словно почувствовал это: мышцы ануса крепко сжались, только блеск от растертого по расселине между ягодиц вазелина был все еще вызывающим. Отвернувшись, Рэнди швырнул в Сета горячим дилдо, а тот, издав неясный звук от боли, протянул руку за откатившейся игрушкой, но тут же ее отдернул.  
\- Горячо, - пожаловался он, а Рэнди вздрогнул, услышав его хриплый шепот.  
\- Тебе должно уже быть все равно. Продолжай.  
Рэнди снова уселся в кресло, но одну руку положил не на подлокотник, а на бедро, сильно сжимая ладонью напрягшийся член. В этот момент он бесконечно ненавидел всех евреев и одного – особенно. Сет же, не подозревая, что от смерти его отделяет расстояние в волосок и одурманенное состояние Ортона, протянул руку за дилдо, шипя от того, каким он был горячим. Вазелин немного остудил нагревшийся камень, а Сет, раздвинув бесстыдно ноги, лег так, что его пах, промежность и анус оказались прямо перед взглядом Рэнди. Ортон почувствовал, как приливает к щекам кровь, от жары, казалось, некуда было деться – и только потому, что она жгла его изнутри. Это были невозможные, ненормальные чувства, Рэнди метался словно в бреду, не понимая, что с ним происходит, а наглый жид, направив головку дилдо к анусу, двинул рукой вниз. Подготовленные мышцы послушно раздвинулись перед толстой игрушкой, член Сета вздрогнул и мазнул по поджарому животу мокрым следом от смазки.  
А Сет, забывая про все приличия и оставаясь самим собой – созданной Адом на погибель Ортона тварью, - громко застонал, выгнул шею, к которой прилипли мокрые от пота волосы, и выше поднял ноги, подхватывая их под коленями левой рукой.  
Грязный, бесстыдный, пошлый, невозможный конец выдержки Рэнди – он все сильнее тер ладонью изнемогающий под тканью галифе и белья член. Неправильные, грешные картинки мелькали в его воспаленном похотливой лихорадкой мозгу, и не казалось уже неправильным заменить бесценное дилдо собственным членом. Только оставшимися крохами разума и воли Рэнди удержал себя от этого.  
Но противиться жажде смотреть на то, как Сет перед ним предается греховным ласкам, как трахает себя горячим дилдо, как морщится, когда тонкая кожа ануса натягивается следом за выходящей из него игрушкой, огда чувствительную коду обжигает, как стонет, мотая головой в стороны, а длинные волосы хлещут его по лицу, как…  
Полыханием адским костров опалило Рэнди напоследок, когда он увидел, как Сет выгибается, его ноги, лишившись поддержки, падают и расползаются, открывая липкий от вытекшей спермы пах и слипшиеся волоски на нем, как вздрагивает, выпуская густые капли, член. Сет, стонущий и неподвижный, распростерся перед ним, тщетно пытаясь подняться, а Рэнди, вжавшись спиной в спинку кресла, доживал свои последние мгновения в здравом рассудке. Член болел от перевозбуждения, желание разрослось до такой степени, что смыло последние барьеры самосохранения, и когда Сет, как змея, подполз к нему, ухватился за пояс кителя и подтянулся выше, Рэнди не смог протестовать.  
Сет умело расстегнул на нем пояс, китель, развел полы в стороны, открывая бугор в штанах, прижался к нему щекой и потерся, преданно заглядывая Рэнди в глаза, а тот, запустив руку в длинные волосы, потянул за них, утыкая Сета лицом в свой пах. Нестерпимо хотелось кончить, казалось, что от этого зависит сама жизнь, и когда цепкие пальцы Сета расстегнули пояс и ширинку галифе, Рэнди позволил ему это.  
В самых сладких мечтах он не представлял, насколько жарким может оказаться чужой рот, насколько умелым. Сет брал его член в горло все глубже, водил ладонями по напрягшимся бедрам и сосал так, что кости в теле Рэнди плавились в мягкое желе. Он насаживал Сета ртом на член, заставлял давиться, но быстро отпускал, позволяя ему выписывать языком узоры на головке, обнимать мокрыми распухшими губами ствол, собирая собственную слюну, и когда терпеть было уже невозможно, Рэнди оттянул его голову за волосы назад, придержал член над его лицом и кончил, заливая грязную похотливую морду жиденка своим семенем, расписывая белесыми кляксами густые темные брови и ресницы, заполняя его рот.  
Вымотанный, вытраханный, как дешевая блядь ротой солдат, Сет отодвинулся от него и откинулся на спину, не чувствуя в себе сил подняться. И Рэнди тоже не мог больше двигаться – растекся в кресле, как выброшенная на горячий песок медуза, и пытался вспомнить, как правильно нужно дышать. Голова была сказочно пустой, мысли покинули ее, все, кроме одной. Где-то глубоко в подсознании Рэнди восхищался отцом Сета, точно знавшим, кого к нему посылать, и чем купить их жизни. Умения младшего сына, отвратительные в обычное время, стали спасением во время погромов и приближающейся смерти.  
Горячий как сам ад, развратный, как инкуб, Сет был воплощением греха и падения, но Рэнди, смотревший на него во все глаза, не чувствовал в себе сил отказаться от него. Это был его первый шаг к пропасти, но сейчас, измотанный морально и физически, Ортон не мог об этом даже подозревать.


End file.
